Goods
are one of the most important resources, along with coins, supplies and forge points. There are currently 85 types of goods available which are mostly produced in goods buildings. Goods buildings leverage good deposits on the campaign map to produce a larger volume of goods than would otherwise be produced without the deposit. Uses The primary uses for goods are: *Researching new technologies. *Negotiating with Provinces to acquire them. *Paying the initial cost of Great Buildings. *Producing refined or re-refined goods. *Negotiating in the Daily Challenges. *Negotiating in the Guild Expeditions. *Donating to the Guild to unlock higher difficulties in the Guild Expeditions. *Goods are used in Guild vs. Guild map. *Trading with other players and merchants. Goods buildings For the list of goods buildings see: Goods Buildings Goods are produced in goods buildings. They are unlocked through advancing in the technology tree. Goods buildings are usually very costly and require a large amount of population to be built. Enthusiastic population does not enhance the production from the goods buildings. The goods buildings function similarly to production buildings. However, the durations are different. Players must pay coins, supplies and from Modern Era on, unrefined goods in order to start producing goods from the goods buildings. For example, a Bronze Age goods building would require 100 coins and 100 supplies to work for 4 hours to produce the goods. There are no goods for Stone Age. Each goods building requires a certain good deposit to reach its full production potential. Goods buildings which are not boosted by a proper good deposit will produce 5 times less goods in the same time for the same cost. Good Deposits Good deposits are found in specific provinces on the campaign map and are randomly generated for each player account. In order to use the good deposit players must first capture the province by either fighting any resistance or by negotiating with the current owner. It is important to note that players receive two deposits per age thus all the goods buildings from the age can not be boosted for a single player. A good practice is to produce the goods that the player has the deposits for and then trade excess goods for the ones that player does not produce. List of Goods Each age introduces five new goods. The list is presented below: Getting Goods Although the goods buildings are the main source of goods for most player, there are many other options to acquire goods. Goods Rewards There are several ways to earn goods as a reward. A reward can consist of one type of good, or a goods package. A goods package is a reward consisting of at least one of each of the goods from the player's or the building's current age. In Guild Expeditions it is possible to receive goods from the player's previous era as well. Goods can be gained as a reward from the following sources: * Completing certain quests. * Producing them in certain special buildings. * Conquering certain provinces. * As a reward from Incidents. * As a reward from Guild Expeditions. * As a bonus for aiding other players, provided by Dynamic Tower or Seed Vault. * Buying goods with diamonds. Plundering Players are able to gain goods for plundering other players goods buildings or special buildings. Great Buildings The following Great Buildings provide goods from the player's current era. From Modern Era on, they produce doubled amount of unrefined goods. The following Great Buildings provide goods from the player's current era. The following Great Buildings provide goods from the player's previous era. The following Great Buildings provide goods from the player's current era, however those goods are automatically donated to the guild treasury. From Modern Era on, those buildings do not produce doubled amount of unrefined goods but still the normal amount from the players current age. Trading Ratios For more information see: Trading From Bronze Age to Late Middle Ages the cost of producing goods is double the cost of the previous age. From Colonial Age and forward the ration is not 2:1 but changes from age to age. From the Modern Era players also need to pay goods from the previous eras to produce goods of the current era which makes the ratios even more complicated. Those ratios affect trading. Ranking points For more information see: Ranking System Spending goods will increase the ranking of the player. Goods from higher ages give more ranking points than goods from lower ages. Category:Resources Category:Goods